


I'll Take What I Can Get

by Destielisdestiney



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Identity Issues, M/M, Pining, Season 3, not sure what tags fit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielisdestiney/pseuds/Destielisdestiney
Summary: Summary:  AU of S3x12 Oswald knows this isn't Ed, but still allows it to happen because he thinks this is the closest that he'll ever get to the real thing.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	I'll Take What I Can Get

He knows exactly who it is…or more specifically, he knows exactly who it isn’t.

It looks like Ed. It sounds like Ed. It even touches him the same way Ed used to. But Oswald knows it’s not him. Ed wouldn’t be so forgiving. Ed wouldn’t be so quick to put everything behind them.

Oswald knows him.

Oswald knows Edward Nygma better than anyone.

Still, when Ed’s imposter hugs him, Oswald breathes in deeply, inhaling the scent of the only person he’s ever loved romantically.

_And the person does smell like Ed._

“I just needed some time to clear my head,” Ed says, pulling back to look at him, “I just couldn’t believe that you felt that way about me,”

Oswald wonders if it was his confession that tipped him off.

_Was the reveal of his love for Edward all the proof Ed needed that he had Isabella killed?_

_Or did someone else tip him off?_

That’s the only explanation for why Ed would have this imposter standing here instead of being here himself.

Because Ed doesn’t fiddle with his glasses like that.

Because Ed’s hand never lingers on his skin nearly this long.

Because Ed’s smile doesn’t stretch that wide.

Because Ed’s never kissed him the way that this imposter is kissing him now.

Oswald freezes for the briefest moment before kissing back for all he’s worth. Almost able to deceive himself into believing that this is real. That Ed really has come back to him.

And then he comes back to his senses.

Ed doesn’t kiss like this.

Oswald’s seen the way Ed kisses.

Ed wouldn’t be this rough.

Ed isn’t this experienced.

Oswald pulls away and looks the fraud in the eye.

“Is something wrong?” _not_ Ed asks, and Oswald brings his hand up to cup his cheek.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Oswald asks, voice trembling.

Ed— _Not Ed_ — looks lost for a second, glancing over Oswald’s shoulder and Oswald wonders if the real Ed is hidden somewhere in the house watching.

Does he think Oswald is a fool?

Does he think Oswald is so pathetic that he will accept whatever scraps Ed throws him?

Instead of answering, Ed kisses him again and Oswald lets him. Keeping his eyes open the entire time. A perfect likeness.

Ed starts walking him back towards the couch without stopping the kiss and Oswald finally closes his eyes. Because even if it’s not Ed.

It’s close enough.

As much of Ed as Oswald was ever going to have after his betrayal.

**_But it was wrong._ **

Ed wouldn’t kiss him so confidently.

Not their first kiss.

Oswald falls back onto the couch, and watches as Ed pauses to take off his tie.

But that’s not how Ed removes his tie and that’s not how he removes the jacket of his suit. Oswald feels a pang in his chest and brings his hand up to rub it away.

“How long have you wanted this to happen?” Ed asks, still looming over him.

“Too long,” Oswald says, and wonders vaguely how long it had taken Ed to come up with this ploy.

Was this the plan? Or was the pretender just taking advantage of the situation to get his rocks off?

It didn’t matter since Oswald was going to let it happen.

He was going to let this play out.

Let Ed humiliate him.

Let Ed see how needy and desperate he is.

He’s going to pretend that this is real.

Ed climbs on top of him, knee brushing his crotch and Oswald gasps. Ed chuckles at his response.

“Is this your first time?” Ed asks, flippantly.

“Yes,” Oswald answers honestly and Ed hesitates.

“What?”

Oswald sees something flash across Ed’s face and Oswald moves so that their hips are lined up together, feeling Ed’s hardness brush against his own. That gets Ed moving again. Ed kisses him, gentler this time, and Oswald sighs into it, hands reaching up to grab his shoulders.

Ed begins to grind against him, matching the tender rhythm of their kiss and Oswald returns the movement. He feels Ed’s hands unbuttoning his shirt, then his hands brushing against his skin causing Oswald to shiver.

Oswald brings his hands up to unbutton Ed’s shirt, but Ed stops him.

“Not yet,” Ed says, with warm eyes and a loving smile, “Just relax. Enjoy this,”

Oswald blinks back tears and swallows the sob in his throat.

Ed reaches down and undoes Oswald’s belt, opening his pants and reaching inside. Oswald moans and Ed captures his lips again. Oswald lets his hands trail down Ed’s back, feeling his warmth through his shirt. His hand brushes Ed’s pocket and he feels something hard.

Ed breaks the kiss, and reaches into that pocket, pulling out a bottle of lube. He set it on the table beside them, along with a condom that he pulls from the other pocket, then finally begins to undress.

Oswald finishes taking off the rest of his clothes, feeling slightly self-conscious about his body. Whenever he pictured his and Edward’s first time, it was in his bedroom with the lights off.

“Don’t hide from me,” Ed’s smiling again, “I want to see you,”

Oswald moves his hands that he hadn’t realized were covering his chest and Ed looks him over, eyes blazing with heat.

Oswald lets his own eyes look over Ed’s body, drinking his feel.

Does it really look like this?

Oswald shakes away the thought.

Ed climbs back onto the couch, gesturing for Oswald to spread his legs.

“Maybe we should have taken this to the bedroom,” Ed chuckles, “Not a lot of room here,”

“This is perfect,” Oswald breathes, as Ed lays the lube beside him for easy access, licks his palm, and takes Oswald’s cock in his hands.

“I’d use the lube. But I’m afraid that it doesn’t taste very good,” Ed explains.

"Oh, please, please," Oswald gasped, shoving his cock harder against Ed's palm. 

Ed strokes Oswald's cock, slow pumps with a twist at the end, his thumb slipping over the head, then he bent to lick the crease of Oswald's thigh. 

“Yes, Ed, please,”

Ed licked from the base to the tip, running his tongue along the vein that ran the length of Oswald’s cock, then used his tongue to make a perfect circle around the head of his cock before he took it into his mouth and Oswald rocked his hips, babbling as Ed sucked harder.

Oswald lost his mind when Ed swallows around him. Ed pulls off just as he’s about to cum.

“Not yet,” Ed reaches for the lube.

When Ed touches his hole, Oswald shivers and Ed shushes him. Ed starts with one finger and Oswald tries to relax.

“It’s going to feel so good,” Ed promises him and waits till he’s ready before inserting a second.

Oswald moans, cock leaking, and Ed touches him with his free hand.

Then Ed is slipping on the condom and pushing in. Oswald’s nails dig into the cushions as he cries out. Ed goes slow, not wanting to hurt him.

“You feel so good,” Ed grunts, then starts to slide out and then pushes back in.

Oswald can feel that Ed’s holding himself back. Then Ed finds the right angle, and pleasure shoots up Oswald’s spine, his next scream twisting into a moan.

“I love you!” Oswald cries out and Ed aims there again.

It’s so _good_ ;

Oswald’s arms wrap around Ed’s shoulders, pulling Ed down into a desperate kiss. He can almost make himself believe that this is real. Almost believe that this isn’t some twisted punishment for his crimes of passion.

“Tell me the truth, Oswald,” Ed pulled away to look him in the eye, “Tell me why you did it. Tell me why you killed her.”

“I did it for love,” Oswald groaned, closing his eyes as the next thrust stabs into his prostate and brings him close to the edge.

“Do you really love me?” Ed’s voice deepened, and Oswald nodded, “I believe you,”

Ed’s grip tightened on his hips, but Oswald sees softness in his eyes.

“I forgive you, Oswald,” Ed picked up the pace, no longer gentle in their lovemaking, “I understand what love can do to a man. I’ve spilled blood in the name of love as well.”

Oswald stayed silent, unable to speak as the man above him used his body harshly.

“Stupid-Ed doesn’t understand,” Ed smirked, stroking his cheek, “Idiot-Ed doesn’t see what we could have if he would only stop fighting it,”

Oswald buried his face in the man’s neck, so he doesn’t have to look at his face.

“But I know what we need.” Ed growled, “I know how much he needs you. How much he needs this,”

Oswald’s leg was going to hurt so much when this was over.

“Look at me,” Ed demanded, and Oswald hesitantly complied, “You give yourself so willingly and you just take it so well. We’ll rule this city together. We could have everything we ever wanted.”

Oswald moaned, weakly and Ed chuckled.

“Come for me, _love_ ,” he put an emphasis on the last word, and it was enough to send Oswald over the edge, cumming with a shout as Ed follows shortly after.

As they lay on the couch panting, Oswald waited for the man beside him to reveal his real identity. Who was this man?

“That was fun,” Ed said to himself, “We should do this again,”

“Who…?”

Ed closed his eyes, confidence draining as his shoulders slumped.

When he looked into Oswald’s eyes again, Oswald saw his friend.

“Ed?” Oswald mumbled, and Ed’s eyes widened.

“Wha…?” Ed jumped up, “No!”

Oswald watched, too exhausted to move, as Ed gathered up his clothes, muttering angrily to himself.

“Ed?”

“This doesn’t mean anything!” Ed growled as he got dressed, “I’m still angry with you. You killed the love of my life.”

Oswald didn’t say anything in response.

“I can’t believe that he…that we…that…” Ed stuttered, finally turning to look at Oswald, before looking away, “I wasn’t myself, so this doesn’t count,”

“Okay?” Oswald says, throwing an arm over his eyes, and ignoring whatever else tumbled from Ed’s lips as he replayed what had happened in his head.

Ed left the mansion, cursing him, and promising to kill him.

Oswald was left completely confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the fic was instead of having Basil impersonate Oswald’s father, as revenge, Ed has the shapeshifter turn into him and seduce Oswald. Basil was going to feel bad once he found out it was Oswald's first time and go against Ed's orders to make it a nice one. Ed was going to be watching and then get jealous. 
> 
> I changed my mind and ended up with this. 
> 
> This is better :)


End file.
